


[podfic] Invocations

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: [podfics] Canon-ish Solavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: D4day, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Dragon4geDay, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: One does not call out to the Creators, trapped beyond reach, or the Dread Wolf, supposedly wandering between worlds, over stubbed toes and spilt milk.





	[podfic] Invocations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Invocations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331842) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lsxceus0q18xnq0/DAI%203%20invocations.mp3?dl=0) (14.5 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:31:54

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #Dragon4egday everyone!


End file.
